<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breath of Life by Slaycinder, TheTransversalArtisan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114985">Breath of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder'>Slaycinder</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan'>TheTransversalArtisan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AI, AU, Abandonment, Falling In Love, First Time Together, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Left Behind - Freeform, Little One, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Pain, Penetration, Porn with Feelings, Promises, Sex to forget, Unrequited Love, and the ai doesn't know how to feel about that, blowjob, born yesterday trope, forgotten, kaiba leaves, past ai atem/kaiba, prideshipping in the background, roleplay turned fic, set brings ai atem to life, the ai's a real boy now, unrequited priest set/atem, we're a couple of misfits, ygo, yugioh - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's one problem with your idea," he rasps, breath dangerously hot against Atem's jaw, hands roving down to grip those thighs and pull him close. "I'm nothing like that bastard. If anything, you and I are exactly the same—tossed aside by the ones we loved once they tired of us. Left on our own to bleed."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Priest Set/AI Atem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breath of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he sees Set, his cock twitches in his hand.</p><p>"I...wasn't expecting you."</p><p>Set plays it a lot cooler than he feels internally. "And I wasn't expecting a <em> show~. </em> Yet here we are."</p><p>The AI stares down at the prominent bulge in the priest’s shendyt.</p><p>"You feel it...too?" he asks, a shining sweat glimmering off his skin. "Kaiba used to do this to me...." His hand moves to shuffle off the remainder of his pants, fingers toying with his entrance. "Before he...got what he <em>really </em>wanted..." he trails off blandly. Closes his eyes and tries to focus on where his hands have strayed. "I...wasn't sure why, but I really liked it."</p><p>Set's mouth waters at the sight.</p><p>He approaches the AI with reverence, hands trembling a little as they come to rest on Atem's shoulders.</p><p>"He...touched you?" he murmurs, leaning in close. "Like this?"</p><p>There’s hardly a moment of hesitation.</p><p>Their lips are sealed, Set's tongue probing that soft bottom lip, begging for entry.</p><p>The pale ghost of Atem tries to nod against him, lips parting easily and a shy tongue nudging at his.</p><p>Set takes that as permission, pushing into Atem's mouth with eager intent, tongues sliding over one another as his hands peel through ties to wander down Atem's pale skin, playing with surprisingly pink nipples and holding the AI as he lurches in the priest's arms.</p><p>"It's okay, Atem," he finds himself saying. "I'm here. You can give in. I won't let you go. Not like he did."</p><p>He says it with a sharp, vindictive tone, but the AI doesn't seem troubled by it. At least, not until he gives Set a gentle push and murmurs, "...I know who you are. I know who you were to him. Why should you be any more satisfied with a copy than Kaiba was?"</p><p>He's receding, but his legs still wrap around Set's hips, as if some part of him is too weak to give up hope completely.</p><p>"You'll enjoy my illusion for a while, and you may not mean to, but you'll tire of me." He gently pats Set's cheek. "It won't be your fault, though. I'm not real. I don't stand a chance of replacing someone who is. You'll see my limitations eventually."</p><p>The words have hardly left Atem's mouth before Set is flushed red, eyes sparking like electricity.</p><p>"There's one problem with your idea," he rasps, breath dangerously hot against Atem's jaw, hands roving down to grip those thighs and pull him close. "I'm <em> nothing </em> like that bastard. If anything, you and I are <em> exactly </em> the same—tossed aside by the ones we loved once they tired of us. Left on our own to bleed." He tries to control the shaking of his arms, the anger in his voice. "I won't do that to you. I can't." He grips those lithe little hips and yanks, grinding their bodies together. "Because I know too well just how much it <em> hurts." </em>He slides them together with a touch of desperation. "And you may not have been real to him," he snarls, "but right now, here in my arms, <em>writhing </em> at my touch, you are real. To <em> me." </em></p><p>The AI gasps and clings to him, mind and body moved violently by his conviction. “Ah.... You’re real to me, too.” He trembles, burrowing his face in the crook of Set’s neck and rutting his hips, begging bodily for more scalding attention.</p><p>“This is...I—<em>hck!” </em>He squirms out of his remaining clothes and starts tearing into Set’s. “You taste different,” he moans, rooting hungrily at Set’s mouth. “I’ll bet you <em> feel </em> different, too.”</p><p>"I'm certain I feel <em> better," </em> Set assures him, helping Atem to strip them both down to nothing but gold and skin. "Like something <em> permanent. </em> Like that warm feeling in your belly you'll feel every time I look at you. That feeling that will remind you of every time we bond like this." He reaches between those cute thighs, gripping the base of Atem's cock and stroking long and slow. "I won't toss you aside, little one. I wouldn't dream of it.” He smooths down his skin, lips dragging over his breastbone, his stomach, kissing the length of his cock and glancing up at his newfound lover. "Let me prove it to you."</p><p>And his mouth engulfs the thickness of that beautiful shaft.</p><p>The AI’s breath hitches violently, then breaks into a long, blissfully tormented moan.</p><p>He bucks hard into Set’s mouth, hands scrabbling at his head and shoulders.</p><p>Set pops off, if only for a moment, long, bronze strands of hair tickling the AI's inner thighs. "That's it, little one. Let yourself succumb to me. I'll make you feel <em> incredible." </em></p><p>And his mouth is sealed around that shaft once more, head bobbing in time to Atem's sighs and moans, nails dragging along his legs, sliding down to press fingers against that pliant entrance.</p><p>Gods, he needs to enter Atem's body.</p><p>Needs to feel his heat encase him.</p><p>Needs to experience the full stimulation of making love to someone who can share his pain.</p><p>"May I?" he mouths around that thick, flushed cock, fingers pressing deliberately against Atem's little star.</p><p>Atem wraps his hands around his legs, holding himself wide open. Nods frantically. “Yes, yes, <em> please. </em> God, I want my mind to go blank. I want you to be the only thing I can process.” He bites his lip. “You don’t even have to wait. I don’t need preparation. I’m...not exactly flesh and bone....” He trails off nervously. Shakes himself out of it. Pins Set with something fierce in his eyes. “No more dallying—I want you inside of me, Priest.”</p><p>Even as he says it, Set shoves two fingers deep within the AI's body, stirring and opening his muscles, relishing the sweet cry that falls from Atem's lips. "Are you so sure? You feel so <em> warm </em> and <em> alive </em> for someone who says he isn’t either."</p><p>He pulls away from Atem's sex, fingers still working him open just until he aligns himself with Atem's entrance. "Stay still, little one. I'll make you feel so, so good."</p><p>And he's pushing inside.</p><p>His thick cock parting tight walls and caressing that delicate spot deep within Atem's core.</p><p>"I want you to feel just how <em> real </em>you truly are."</p><p>Atem’s voice is lost to the high seeds of a whimper.</p><p>His hands reach out, searching for some type of purchase.</p><p>Set meets him halfway, their fingers entwining as he presses Atem’s hands beside his head, sinking into the plush cushion.</p><p>“Relax, little one. Feel me deep inside of you.”</p><p>There’s something sharp in Set’s gaze.</p><p>Something fierce.</p><p>Like the waves of azure fire that the AI knew only too well.</p><p>
  <em> Kaiba’s lips at his neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kaiba’s heat radiating over his naked form. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kaiba’s cock inside of him— </em>
</p><p>“Atem.”</p><p>That voice pulls him out of it.</p><p>He meets that fearsome gaze once more.</p><p>It’s different.</p><p>Far more gentle.</p><p>He relaxes.</p><p>Pries open his own legs.</p><p>Wraps them around those strong hips.</p><p>“Fuck me,” he pleads, voice almost lost in the deafening silence. “Make me forget all about <em> him.” </em></p><p>Set’s hands squeeze his.</p><p>A reassuring grip.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>And he moves.</p><p>Rolls in and out like the wind on the waves.</p><p>Pushing into Atem’s shore.</p><p>Shifting sands.</p><p>Roiling sunlight.</p><p>He breathes.</p><p>Feels his body come alive.</p><p>Sex standing at attention.</p><p>Tension coiling in his gut.</p><p>Pain overcome by intense pleasure.</p><p>He cries out, pulls Set even closer.</p><p>“Harder, Set. <em> Harder!” </em></p><p>His plea doesn’t fall on deaf ears.</p><p>The priest thrusts.</p><p>Rocks him into the bed.</p><p>Pins him down.</p><p>Buries himself to the hilt.</p><p>Relishing the soft moans that fall from Atem’s tongue.</p><p>
  <em> “Kaiba...Kaiba! It hurts!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Let me in.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please! Please, Kaiba! S-slower—!” </em>
</p><p><em> “Faster, </em> Set~!”</p><p>His hips blossom.</p><p>A hand strays over his shaft.</p><p>Pulling.</p><p>Tugging.</p><p>Squeezing.</p><p>Driving Atem out of his mind.</p><p>
  <em> “I take it you’re leaving?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I never intended to stay.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...Okay.” </em>
</p><p>He wishes he’d said more.</p><p>Set drives the thought from his mind, plunging in deep, hard.</p><p>Striking a hot iron.</p><p>Bending Atem to his shape.</p><p>“I will never let you go.”</p><p>That voice.</p><p>That promise.</p><p>Atem succumbs.</p><p>His body surrenders to sensation, giving in to his release, legs falling open, vision going white.</p><p>Set fucks him through it.</p><p>Rocks his body.</p><p>Reminds him of just how real he is.</p><p>Tears prick the corners of his eyes.</p><p>“Set….”</p><p>
  <em> “Atem.” </em>
</p><p>And he’s cumming inside.</p><p>Filling the AI’s body to the aching brim.</p><p>Leaving him sweating, heaving, jerking on that impressive shaft.</p><p>He breathes, accepting the invasive sensation.</p><p>Loving every pump.</p><p>Letting himself be marked.</p><p>
  <em> “You...pulled out?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...Why?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s not important.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please, tell me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “....” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kaiba.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re not really him.” </em>
</p><p>Hot tears spill down the AI’s cheeks.</p><p>Set breathes against his shoulder, crushing him.</p><p>He doesn’t mind.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Atem sighs.</p><p>“...Yeah.”</p><p>Set rises.</p><p>Just enough to see his face.</p><p>“Hey….”</p><p>Atem blinks hard.</p><p>Looks away.</p><p>A soft finger strokes his cheek.</p><p>Replaced by careful lips.</p><p>Kissing.</p><p>Strong arms holding him tight.</p><p>Atem breathes.</p><p>“...Please, don’t go.”</p><p>
  <em> “You can’t make me stay.” </em>
</p><p>He shakes with sobs.</p><p>“Please, don’t leave me.”</p><p>
  <em> “You’re not even real.” </em>
</p><p>Set caresses his hair.</p><p>Holds their bodies together.</p><p>Kisses every inch of his face.</p><p>Tilts up his chin.</p><p>Grants him the softest, most loving smile.</p><p>A beacon of light in the AI’s otherwise dark world.</p><p>He sniffles.</p><p>And Set kisses him.</p><p>
  <span>“My darling,” he swears, “I breathed life into you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>gave</span>
  </em>
  <span> you physical form.” He holds Atem close, fingers combing through his hair. “I rescued you from the digital plane and brought you back with a living, breathing form. You’re here, darling, You’re real. Flesh and blood and bone, and I intend to treat that flesh with </span>
  <em>
    <span>reverence</span>
  </em>
  <span> befitting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>king.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words.</span>
</p><p>A touch of love.</p><p>Of reverence.</p><p>Atem sighs, absorbing the warmth between them.</p><p>Basking in it.</p><p>Filling his aching heart.</p><p>Those assured words seat themselves in a place deep within him.</p><p>It makes his chest hurt.</p><p>And his belly ache.</p><p>When he hears that promise:</p><p>“I have no intention of going anywhere.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, all~.</p><p>Thanks so much for reading. We hope you enjoyed it~. Hits, kudos, and comments are all appreciated~.</p><p>Stay safe out there,<br/>Slaycinder and T.T.A.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>